


Exchange

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Eloping, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Spitzweg wants to make a 'vital' exchange in swordsman. In giving up his finest swordsman for trade, he requests Wolfram in return. Yuri is desperate to stop it, but even his word isn't enough. And if Wolfram has tears because of this exchange, then there's only one thing Yuri can do for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So what's new around here, Conrad?" Yuri asked innocently as Conrad pulled him from the pond and gave him a towel to dry himself with. "Has Wolfram been alright with me not being around?" He'd become deeply interested in Wolfram and everything to do with his accidental fiancé as of late. It made Conrad chuckle silently. That is, if Wolfram had been acting himself.  
"Actually Your Majesty, Wolfram hasn't been seen around the castle grounds as of late. We're deeply concerned but have seen nor heard anything of him"  
"Wolfram hasn't been seen?" Yuri's eyes widened. "How long ago did he go missing exactly?"  
"About a week ago, Your Majesty. He received a letter one dinner but wouldn't let any of us see it before he went bolting for the door. That was the last we saw of him, I'm afraid"  
Yuri began to panic in his head. What if he was dead? What if he'd eloped with someone? What if he felt he couldn't be part of Yuri's life anymore?! The thoughts swirled and whirled making the young king slightly dizzy. "I'll find him, Conrad, I promise" Yuri always knew Wolfram would appear magically in his chamber once Yuri returned to his land.  
  
Yuri slowly cracked open his chamber door only to immediately be tackled to the ground by the one and only Wolfram von Bielefeld. "You're back! You're back!" he cried, literally, into Yuri's neck.  
Yuri groaned and rubbed his head before registering his slightly wet neck. "Yeah...I'm back, Wolfram" Wolfram looked up slowly into Yuri's black gaze and looked the king over. "What's the matter? Conrad told me you received a letter about a week ago and nobody's seen you since..."  
At the mention of the letter, Wolfram burst into tears again and clung to Yuri while the young double-black kicked the door shut with his foot. He stood up, bringing his fiancé with him, and carried the blonde boy to the bed, setting him down gently and laying beside him while Wolfram remained clinging to him. "Yuri, I don't want to leave!"  
"Leave?" Yuri looked at Wolfram in concern and tugged him onto his lap, hands on his waist gently. "What do you mean, leave?"  
Wolfram fetched into his pocket and handed Yuri the letter he'd been given. "It explains it...please Yuri, you have to stop him from doing this"  
Yuri read over the letter and as it progressed, his eyes widened until they were nearly out of their sockets.  
"He...Lord Spitzweg wants us to trade you for his finest swordsman?! And there's no way I can stop this from happening...? Oh Wolfram..."  
"Please Yuri...please, you have to do something..." Yuri gathered the prince into his arms and cradled him like a small child. "I don't want to go to anyone else, especially him!"  
"But what can I-" then Yuri had an almost perfect idea. "Wolfram...elope with me"  
"W-What?" Wolfram scrambled back a little but Yuri held him in place.  
"Elope with me, Wolfram! It's the only way we can get you out of this mess before your uncle comes here for you himself"  
"Yuri..."  
"Trust me, Wolfram, please! I'm begging you, this is the only way. I have no say in this matter and can't do anything but run away with you"  
Wolfram looked round the room before turning back to Yuri and nodding with satisfaction. Anything would see him fit so long as he was with Yuri forever.  
  
That night the two slipped out of the castle grounds and took a carriage for their trip to wherever. Wolfram snuggled up close to Yuri as the king wrapped an arm round his fiancé's waist tightly while watching the sun setting in the distance. He hated to abandon Conrad and the Demon Kingdom, but he knew he couldn't lose Wolfram. The blonde prince shuffled closer so he was practically on Yuri's lap, arms wrapping tightly round the former Demon King's waist, body heat radiating between the two. Maybe Yuri would've found a way to make Wolfram stay at the castle, but there hadn't been much time since the exchange was in the morning and Conrad, Gwendal and Günter would've surely talked him out of trying to disengage such a trade, even if it was giving up Little Lord Brat.  
"Yuri..." Wolfram muttered sleepily, "Thank you... I love you..."  
Yuri only smiled and held his fiancé/eloper close. "I love you too, Wolfram, I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

"So where exactly are we going Yuuri?"  
It was currently early morning and Wolfram had begun growing a little restless, knowing Conrad would sound the alarm of the royal couple being missing when he came to collect Yuuri for his morning jog. Yuuri's smile fell from his face at Wolfram's question. He hadn't thought of that part. "Umm...Earth?"  
Wolfram shook his head. "Wimp, that's the first place they're gonna think of. I think...we should go to Kikaru*"  
"Kikaru? I've never heard of that place"  
"It's way far from here, and we won't have to travel by boat, thank Shinou"  
"Kikaru it is then"  
  
The trip in the carriage took at least 5 hours before the road they needed was closed since the bridge was being rebuilt. Wolfram had almost set the carriage on fire if Yuuri hadn't been holding him close and he hadn't been scared of being so close to the border of Stoffel's lands. Yuuri sighed as he held his fiery fiancé. Why did Stoffel have to make things so difficult for him?  
"Your Majesty, I'm afraid you will have to take the ship that is docked here. Sorry Your Excellency" their driver told them.  
"Alright, thank you. It won't be too bad Wolf, I'll carry you" Yuuri offered with a small smile knowing how Wolfram probably felt right now.  
"Fine wimp...just make it quick"  
Yuuri shook his head as the two hopped out the carriage, the young double-black picking up the blonde Mazoku with surprising ease and carrying him bridal style towards the ship in the distance. As they got closer, Wolfram's breath hitched.  
"Something wrong?"  
"...That's Mother's cruise ship Yuuri"  
  
Both boys stared up at Cäcilie as she waved down to them from aboard the ship, trying her hardest not to squeal with delight at the way her youngest was being held. Wolfram sighed quietly but still managed to blush, blaming it on some unknown heat when Yuuri looked at him concerned. The former king carried Wolfram up on the ship and the two explained their plan.  
"Kikaru? Oh it's so romantic there! Good choice Wolfie!"  
"That's not the reason I chose it" Wolfram mumbled into Yuuri's shoulder.  
"Of course I'll take you both to Kikaru, it's so nice to see my Wolfie happy with his love"  
"Mother, please, not in public!"  
"Oh hush! You two go down to the cabin before Wolfie gets seasick, I know you'll take very good care of him Your Majesty"  
Yuuri blushed and chuckled quietly at Wolfram's low growl as he carried his prince down into the cabins below deck.  
  
Night fell quicker than expected and Wolfram laid curled in Yuuri's embrace as the boat swayed gently. Groans sounded every now and then. Some from the creaking of the boat, some from Wolfram threatening to throw up, and others from Wolfram when Yuuri subconsciously stopped rubbing his back or loosened his hold. Yuuri sighed, there sure were in for a long night and a whole load of trouble if they got dragged back to the castle. But still, Yuuri had never seen Kikaru before, so for him this was more than just a mere elopement, though he'd never _ever_ tell that to Wolfram.

* * *

* = Kikaru is actually a country in the Mazoku universe


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Wolfram~ Wolfram, wake up~" Yuuri hummed gently in the blonde's ear the next morning, "Wolfram, Lady Celi says we're almost at Kikaru, won't you wake up for me and be some company? I might just have to go find some lovely crew member if you don't~" It was too easy to wind Wolfram up and set him in a bad mood or jealous rage, but when it was to get him up in the mornings it always worked.  
"Don't you even think about it you cheater!!" Wolfram bolted upright, grabbing a fistful of Yuuri's shirt with a low flame in his eyes.  
Yuuri only smiled goofily and hugged the Mazoku to his chest tightly, looking up at the beautiful face of jealousy as he laid back down amongst the bed pillows. Wolfram glared down at him, but his guard was only halfway up. "Of course I won't you jealous kitten," Yuuri pulled him down and nuzzled their noses together in an 'Eskimo kiss', "There's only one Wolfram von Bielefeld and he's all mine for the rest of our lives"  
Wolfram sighed and couldn't help but smile, settling himself against Yuuri's chest and shutting his eyes as his honey blonde locks were caressed gently, fingertips nipping down his spine in the most comforting way. "We're not married yet, Yuuri, we won't ever be if we're caught"  
"Then that's the first thing on our list for when we reach Kikaru - our wedding at last"  
"So when you're not being a wimp you're being a hopeless romantic, I'll keep that in mind"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE?!!" Stoffel yelled, his voice echoing throughout the hall of the throne room. The throne currently empty with Gwendal and Conrad either side of it.  
"I'm sorry but if von Bielefeld is not present then he is not present" Gwendal replied as calmly as he could through gritted teeth.  
"Then FIND HIM!!"  
"I'm afraid that may be impossible" Conrad said through a small smirk. "His Majesty isn't present either, and I know the two of them haven't gone to Earth because we went to check. Waltrana says they're not in Bielefeld either. It seems they may have left Shin Makoku altogether"  
"WHAT?! That inconsiderate BRAT!!"  
"We don't need the trade anyway, as I assume that this elopement of theirs is His Highness' idea of getting Wolfram to stay in the castle"  
"CONRART! You will send out as many troops as it takes to FIND THEM AND BRING THEM BACK HERE!"  
"I'm sorry Lord Spitzweg, but that's just not in my nature. If the two want to elope then we should let them"  
Stoffel growled low and fierce. "Fine...then I'll find them MYSELF!"

* * *

"Isn't the fresh sea breeze just really relaxing, Wolf?" Yuuri rested his head on his crossed arms, leaning on the side of the ship with his eloper beside him gripping for dear life.  
"Yeah, it's-" Wolfram choked back a gag, "-wonderful!" Sarcasm dripped on his tongue.  
"Oh Wolfram did the medicine's effect wear off already?" Yuuri chuckled, moving from his place and wrapping his arms round the blonde's waist, chin resting on his shoulder after kissing the boy's temple with a quick peck. "I love you"  
"I love you too but are you trying to comfort me with this hug or helping my guts squeeze their way outta me?!" Wolfram covered his mouth with his hand before reeling over the side, Yuuri letting go to rub his back soothingly.  
"Sorry Wolf, I didn't mean to make things worse for you"  
Wolfram looked at him with a fierce glare of dark green. "Of course not..." Venom seething through his throat as a growl followed before being cut short for another gag. Yuuri sighed and picked the blonde up once he was straightened, carrying him to a nearby beach lounger chair and settling them both on it, an umbrella put up behind them for shade. It seemed that if Wolfram was lying down and leaning against someone (most likely Yuuri) then his seasickness wouldn't take much of an effect. Sure he'd cover his mouth once or twice but that was about it - and there was nothing if the ex-prince fell asleep. "I'm sorry Yuuri, for causing so much trouble for you". Wait, was that just an  _apology_ from Wolfram von Bielefeld? Yuuri felt a surge of pride and accomplishment go through him for a moment.  
"It's alright Wolf, the sooner you become part of the Shibuya family, the better my life gets. I'm really glad I met and fell in love with you...again*"  
"Again? What do you mean again?"  
Yuuri chuckled, "It's nothing, just something from when I was really young, you don't have to worry"  
"Alright" Wolfram snuggled into his chest adorably, "if you insist, wimp..." Yuuri only smiled as the blonde closed his eyes, trying not to think of the seas beneath them.

* * *

* - Yuuri's first love was while he was in Kindergarten. It was a blonde boy dressed as a girl


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri sighed quietly as he rubbed the blonde's back. This must've been the umpteenth time Wolfram had decided to let his seasickness get the best of him. With all the gore he must've seen in his life, you'd think seasickness would be very minor, then again, they had had quite a few boat trips since Yuuri had become the Maou. Perhaps he should feel a little guilty with that thought. With another soft sigh, the double-black stood up and wrapped his arms round a limp Wolfram and gently carried him back to the chair in their cabin room below deck. He settled himself down with the young Mazoku on his lap, pulling a blanket over them both halfway. Most of their day had been spent lounging around and Wolfram throwing up over the side. He'd been taking medicine to calm his stomach but it seemed he was becoming immune to the stuff quicker than he should've. Wolfram looked up at his lover with hazy green eyes, black ones glancing down to meet them. A hand gently squeezed another in reassurance before the blonde settled for another sleep in order to try calming his twistingly violent stomach.  
 

* * *

Stoffel was _fuming_! That damn wretched spy of Gwendal and Conrad's had told him not only the wrong direction to the port, but the wrong time in which his sister's cruise ship was leaving said port! "Not only is that Bielefeld brat coming with me when I find him, but that wretched Maou fiancé of his is also going to be paying me a lot!" he cried to no one in particular. It was decided, as much as it would cost him, Yuuri's life was going to end after he caught up to them - and he was going to make sure Lord von Bielefeld watched every drip of blood leave the king's body.

* * *

  
"Your Majesty! Wolfy! We're here in Kikaru!" Cäcilie called the two boys later that evening.  
Wolfram and Yuuri shared a smile before hurrying to the desk and looked out at the port town. _This is the perfect place to get married! It's beautiful!_ Yuuri thought with shining eyes as he took in the bright colours and happy townsfolk. Wolfram tugged on his sleeve before descending down the ramp and stepping onto the land of Kikaru. Yuuri followed suit and entwined the blonde's fingers with his own, gripping tightly. _Heck, why don't we just move in here?! Now, now Yuuri, Shin Makoku needs their king. Yeah, but look at this place! Wolfram fits in perfectly here with the brightness of him all, and the moment you change into brighter clothing it won't matter for you either!_ Yuuri shook his head at his inner debate and looked round the place with Wolfram after waving goodbye to Cäcilie. "It sure is beautiful here" he breathed, "but not as beautiful as you of course Wolf"  
Wolfram shook his head slowly in dismay. "I've heard that one, one too many times, Yuuri. You should try to charm a little harder". He fell in step with his fiancé. "But I appreciate the compliment either way"  
  
It was just after a glorious sunset that the two members of royalty booked themselves a night at a nearby inn. Yuuri was surprised to find that Wolfram wasn't wearing a nightgown tonight and a smirk crawled across his features as he wrapped his arms round his lover's waist, kissing the milky skin on his neck and shoulder before any material covered it up. Wolfram gasped and dropped his shirt when Yuuri bit gently on his collarbone, arousing a soft moan from his lips. Yuuri picked him up with a small yelp of surprise and chucked him on the bed with a grin, crawling over him and kissing down the Mazoku's chest. "Yuuri...We shou-"  
Yuuri hushed him with a passionate kiss. "We're not going to" he stated, crawling into bed beside his blonde and kissing the life out of the poor boy until they both fell asleep with body heat being transferred between them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolfram woke to Yuuri leaning over him, watching him with an amused look in his black eyes. Wolfram gave a questionable look before Yuuri ran his fingers down the Mazoku's chest. Wolfram scowled and shoved the boy off him, sitting up and stretching. "Don't even think about it, wimp"  
Yuuri chuckled mildly and hugged his blonde to him tightly. "But Wolf,  I love you~" he whined.  
"Yeah well I've been brought up to do that sort of stuff _after_ the wedding. Last night was a small exception"  
"Then let's go get married, kitten"  
Wolfram's fist almost collided with Yuuri's face for that little nickname but he chose to ignore it and smiled instead. "Fine, just don't screw anything up"

* * *

Stoffel grunted and growled and snarled as he tried so desperately to find a trace of the two runaways. He'd found nothing, until he'd heard his sister's cruise ship had arrived in Kikaru last night. He grinned evilly to himself. Kikaru, huh? Well, those two wouldn't make it out of there on their own - Yuuri wouldn't even make it out alive. And the best part? Nobody from Shin Makoku knew of their residence so there'd be no one interfering from that side!

* * *

Yuuri stood beside Wolfram at the alter that noon, hands holding the blonde's tightly in nervousness and slight fear. The nervousness was if he screwed up the words that would have to be thrown together by his heart. And the fear was made of two things: Wolfram's temper if anything dare ruin this moment, and if Stoffel or anyone from the castle managed to find them and force them back home. Wolfram finished his small vows, a slight nerve pricked at his tongue lowering his pride a touch, but he kept his eyes locked with Yuuri's the whole way through showing the double-black that he'd meant every word. Yuuri took a breath and gripped Wolfram's hands tighter, tugging him a little closer and wrapping his arms round the blonde ex-prince instead.  
"Wolfram...I...I know I haven't been the most trustworthy partner. I know I haven't been the most accepting person. I know I'm not perfection because that's something only you can define. I know you could have someone who's so much better than me." Tears began to gently flow down his cheeks. "I know...that you never gave up on me...no matter what you were at my side... It wasn't just because it was your duty, though. I want to thank you, for helping me get through everything I've had to face in this world since I arrived. You hated me at first...and you had the absolute right to be the way you were with me. But once I began thinking of the proposal, I began to realise just how much I'd let you suffer. I'd made your heart ache and tear itself apart but still you waited for me..." He could feel Wolfram shaking in his arms now. "So, I guess I just want to tell you that...I love you. And that I'll never leave your side so long as you don't leave mine". Something in the back of Yuuri's mind told him that everything needed to be said here and now while he had the chance. The Maou inside him had a bad feeling about their future. "I love you Wolfram von Bielefeld-Shibuya" and with those final words, their commitment was sealed with a kiss of passion before Yuuri picked Wolfram up and hugged him to his chest tightly. Wolfram gripped onto him just as tight and let himself be carried out of the chapel where their life together officially begun.  
  
Once Yuuri set his _husband_ down, he proceeded in stroking his thumbs under green eyes to rid of any tears that clung to the beautiful blonde. Wolfram returned the act with a soft smile full of love. Yuuri's heart almost exploded in his chest at that look. He entwined his hand with Wolfram's and gripped it tightly as they took the day to stroll around town before heading back to the inn to extend their stay. Wolfram stuck close to him at all times, as if something worried him. Well, he was constantly worried about losing Yuuri, but even more so now they were actually married - Shinou...Gwendal was going to murder them both someday.  
  
"Wolf? What's wrong, you've been on edge all day...it's really worried me"  
"It's nothing really...just those words you said, it was like you were saying goodbye to me instead of staying with me forever... You know how I worry about you because of your recklessness, Yuuri"  
"I know, and I'm sorry Wolf...hey, isn't that sunset really pretty?"  
Wolfram looked up and an orange sky greeted him, Yuuri wrapped his arms round him from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder after kissing his head. Wolfram placed his hands on Yuuri's and leaned back into his embrace with a soft smile like before.  
"Yes...it _is_ rather beautiful. Much like the little brat who refuses his orders of trade"  
Both boys spun round to come face-to-face with Stoffel. How had he managed to find them?! Wolfram gave a small whimper which only Yuuri heard and he tightened his hold on the blonde Mazoku. His black eyes filled with hatred at seeing the other man and he could feel Wolfram also trembling with anger - a fire was burning up inside him.  
"Stoffel...how did you manage to find us?"  
"Doesn't matter, just hand Lord von Bielefeld over and nobody gets hurt"  
"I'm not letting him go, I'm the Maou, what I say goes!" Yuuri growled. Wolfram looked at him briefly before looking back at Stoffel. He found a vote of confidence and straightened himself, stepping out of his husband's embrace but still sticking exceptionally close. Stoffel drew his sword and aimed at Yuuri, who, in turn, stepped forward. Big mistake that was. A yelp from behind told him Wolfram was currently struggling to get out of a guard's hold on him. Yuuri looked over his shoulder and noticed that the guard still had his sword sheathed. Taking his chances with Wolfram's capture, he grabbed the sword for himself and proceeded to fight off Stoffel to the best of his ability.  
  
The duel lasted quite a while between the two before Yuuri was distracted by the guard stopping Wolfram's struggles by punching the boy in the gut harshly, which caused Yuuri's sword to be flung from his hand. He was too distracted by the fact someone had just _punched_ the husband of the Maou when Wolfram looked up, his green emerald eyes widening with fear before a searing pain soared through the double-black...  
  
"YUUUUURRRRIIII!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Wolfram stared with wide, watery green eyes as Yuuri slowly fell to his knees and finally onto his stomach and chest when Stoffel ripped his sword from the king's body. Wolfram screamed his beloved's name once again and struggled out of the grip his was captured in. He wasted no time in kneeling at Yuuri's side and pushing him onto his back, blood flowing out from underneath as Yuuri looked at him with glazed black eyes and a smile on his face. Wolfram shook from head to toe and gripped Yuuri's shirt as tight as he could, leaning down and resting his head on the other boy's chest. Yuuri lifted a hand and ran his fingers through soft honey blonde hair as the owner of such beauty sobbed their heart out.  
"Wolf...ram..." He dared to sit up and Wolfram immediately caught him in a fierce hug, head buried in his chest once more. "Wolfram..." Yuuri said more clearly, "I need you...to go back... I need you to...t-take care of everyone... T-They need-d you..."  
"No. No, they need their Maou. Yuuri, they can do without me, but they need you! ... _I_ need you!!"  
Yuuri found enough strength to circle his arms weakly round Wolfram, holding the boy close. "I love you Wolfram...I promise I'll find you again" He buried his own face into the crook of Wolfram's neck, eyes slowly closing and body going limp in Wolfram's arms. The Mazoku's grip tightened and his eyes squeezed shut, praying and begging Shinou to save their Maou. Stoffel was grinning from ear to ear and motioned for his soldiers to pull Wolfram away. Obeying the command, Wolfram was torn from Yuuri's body with a bloodcurdling scream of protest. He struggled to the best of his ability, clawing at the soldiers, twisting violently in their grasp not caring if he injured himself - he needed to be at Yuuri's side, dead or alive.  
 

* * *

  
Conrad and Gwendal's heads shot up as Yozak entered the room with a grim look. Conrad became worried and Gwendal kept his eyes to his desk. Yozak sighed softly. "Bad news I'm afraid. ...The kiddo's been slain...Stoffel found them"  
Conrad's fists gripped at his sides, while Gwendal swallowed thickly and dared himself to look at the spy. "What of Wolfram...?"  
"Stoffel has him, I overheard he broke his arm in a struggle to get away"  
"Do you think Yuuri can be brought back?" Conrad asked, a shimmer of hope still in his eyes. "Ulrike and His Eminence might be able to do something"  
"It's pointless Conrart, if His Majesty is gone then His Majesty is gone" Gwendal replied but without a snap in his voice.  
"And what about when we get Wolfram home? How do you think he's going to react if we tell him Yuuri is never coming back?"  
"Captain does have a point..."  
Gwendal sighed. "We will deal with that when it comes to it. Right now we have to focus on rescuing our brother from that fiend of an uncle. If something can be done about His Highness then Ulrike and His Eminence will already be trying everything they can. Surely they must know if His Majesty Shinou is with them"  
Yozak and Conrad shared the same look of grief and all three silently agreed not to say anything to Cäcilie, Günter or Greta until they were certain on everything.  
 

* * *

  
Wolfram howled in the room he'd been thrown in at Stoffel's castle. The corridors surrounding the room echoed his mournful screams. He was huddled on the floor by the corner window, sobs wracking his lithe body, arms wrapped round himself as if trying to capture the feeling of Yuuri's embrace, the same one as at their wedding. Wolfram looked at the marking on his hand from the ceremony, the mark that they shared, that named them as a married couple. More sobs shook through him as he looked up at the darkened sky. Clouds covered the moon and stars tonight. "Yuuri..."


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri... He was all Wolfram could think about in his days locked up in Spitzweg Castle. He always cried himself to sleep, and earned wounds on his wrists for it each morning. He wanted - no _needed -_ Yuuri. Yuuri was his saviour. And Yuuri wasn't really dead right? Yuuri would come and save him, like Yuuri always did. Yeah...Yuuri would come and get him soon, and then they could go home as a married couple and pretend the whole thing with Stoffel never happened.  
  
Days passed and Wolfram wasn't giving up hope. In fact, he was beginning to let insanity take over his mind. He began to see things, such as his Mother and Greta and even more so Yuuri himself. But the visions of Yuuri were more realistic. First he climbed in through the window, and then Yuuri ran over to Wolfram, smothering the young prince in a crushing hug of love. Wolfram would grip onto him tight each time with as much strength as he had. And when Yuuri would leave, he'd kiss Wolfram gently on both cheeks, his forehead and his lips before walking out the door, only to return later and cuddle his blonde lover until he was half-peacefully asleep.  
  
Tonight was another one of those antagonising nights for the blonde prince. Wolfram turned in Yuuri's embrace on the bed but suddenly he was snatched from his husband by Stoffel. Wolfram struggled best he could and whimpered as he reached out and clawed at the blankets. Stoffel was growing impatient by the second and yanked the boy harshly, causing Wolfram to scream his beloved's name in anguish as his various wounds reopened and blood oozed through his torn clothes. Yuuri, with a disheartened look, blew a kiss to his husband before fading into moonlight, and Wolfram realised that Yuuri had never really come for him. The king - his husband - was dead.

* * *

Yuuri floated in a blue aura and had a scowl on his face. He'd seen exactly what Stoffel was doing, the only problem was that he couldn't physically reach Wolfram to help him. Julia floated at his side, her head down as she too watched what was happening to her last pupil, as stubborn as he'd been. "I have to get back. I have to rescue him" he growled. Julia lifted her head elegantly and placed her hands on Yuuri's shoulders.  
"I know, my future self, but not even the dead can come back, only if they're not really dead"  
"I don't care! I have to save Wolfram!"  
"I am sorry...but we can only see what happens. And once he dies, only then, can you be with him again"  
Yuuri shook his head as tears streamed down his face and Julia walked away from him. His whole being shook in anger and guilt. It was his fault for suggesting Wolfram to elope with him. It was his fault for leaving Wolfram's side just at a mere foot shifting so the soldier unknowingly behind them could catch the Mazoku. It was his fault for not telling the others at least where they'd been going. It was his fault Wolfram was currently being tortured by his uncle. He could hear Wolfram's screams of his name as more torturing began. Yuuri didn't know exactly what Stoffel did to him, but he always saw the results. The whole room was covered in specks and spots of blood from Wolfram's returns. Tonight the screams were much more than screams - they were howls. Howls of increasing pain and Yuuri cried harder knowing he couldn't do anything to charge in and stop the madness. Was Wolfram really going to be without him for the rest of his long Mazoku life? Wolfram was still considered young in a Mazoku lifespan, but could the blonde prince really last so long without the boy he loved so dearly?


	8. Chapter 8

Months passed by the time Yuuri finally found a way to escape the depths of death. He managed to sneak out into the living world when Shinou went to visit the temple, and Yuuri was immediately sucked back into his body. He coughed and quickly scrambled and claws his way up through the dirt where he'd been buried. He spat out the dirt and jumped into a stream nearby to clean himself up before setting out to find the nearest horse. He didn't care if anybody saw him, he was on his way to Stoffel's castle to rescue Wolfram. Wolfram was getting weaker by the day and Yuuri knew it wouldn't be long until the young soldier died. Of course Yuuri could've waited for that and lived with his husband in the afterlife, but watching the Mazoku prince suffer made his heart twist and turn in unnatural ways. Finding a horse tied up nearby, Yuuri quickly mounted and set off to his destination - he only hoped Wolfram was okay from the last time he saw him.

* * *

Stoffel was currently on his way to give Wolfram his next batch of torture but was stopped by a request from Raven. The black haired advisor needed his Lord's help with some construction they were putting together in the courtyard. Stoffel thought for a moment before agreeing to help and they both walked in the opposite direction of Wolfram's room. Speaking of which...

* * *

Wolfram had always stayed huddled in the corner, trembling weakly. His blonde hair was musky and his uniform was covered in dust and dirt. His green eyes were darkened and dull as if the very life had been drained from his system. He was dying, he knew he was slowly dying. He refused to eat or drink anything anyone gave to him, refused to speak to Raven or Stoffel when they addressed him. He was waiting. Waiting for when he would reunite with Yuuri and be with him forever - this thought brought a small smile to an emotionless face. But it quickly faded when he was reminded that Yuuri was indeed dead and would not be coming to save him until he too joined the afterlife. He could picture it now...  
  
 _"Wolfram..." Yuuri's voice sang to him gently, making the Mazoku prince look up. Green eyes brightened greatly at the sight of his beloved, who was crouched on one knee with outstretched arms. "I'm here Wolfram, you're safe now, all you have to do is come to me. We can be together forever now..."  
Wolfram struggled to get up, but when he managed it - eyes fixed on Yuuri constantly to make sure he didn't leave him - he threw all his strength into his legs and ran. He ran as fast as his body would allow until he crashed into Yuuri as a crumpled heap of sobs. He gripped tightly onto the young king and buried his face into his shoulder. Yuuri's arms wrapped round his waist and rubbed his back gently, that soft voice gently hushing him in his ear. "Yuuri..." he breathed quietly._  
  
But that wasn't going to happen, was it? Wolfram would just die slowly, his world fading to black and then he _might_ end up with Yuuri again. There was no way to tell for sure. It wasn't like someone could come back from the dead just to tell him what to expect. Some could argue that he should already know from his previous death when Yuuri battled a possessed Shinou, but Wolfram had only been in a dark trance - death was an entirely different matter. All Wolfram could do now was sit and wait for whatever came to claim his useless soul.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever KKM fic, was it okay?


End file.
